Seeing Through a Different Perspective
by blindingdarkness15
Summary: What do you think would have happened if Switched had played out just a little differently. Well this, of course! Robin and Raven are trapped in each other's bodies while their friend's bodies are being used by a evil puppet. Revised oneshot


I happened to like the episode, Switched, but I thought Starfire and Raven switching wasn't that great. But think about this. What would it be like if Raven and** _Robin_**switched? Like I said before, think about it. After they switched, Raven and Starfire bonded so much. Well, I think that Raven and the Boy wonder need some bonding time. So, here's my version of Switched!

0-0-0-0-0-

Jump city was home to many criminals. The Teen Titans usually had upkeep on the city. But a new plot was being thought of, a plot that would raise many eyebrows. A marionette by the name of the Puppet King had been brought to life. He sat in an abandoned theater, playing with a group of other puppets; ones that very much resembled everyone's favorite Teen heroes.

"How are we to capture him, the most threatening villain ever?" he said, using Robin's puppet.

"Yes, he is so cunning and intelligent," said "Cyborg".

"Do not forget that he is so good-looking," he said once more, using Starfire's puppet.

"We shall never beat him," "Beast Boy" said.

He then ended with placing Raven's puppet on the stage and saying, "We are all doomed."

As he pulled the puppets upward, he looked at them, and a devious grin spread itself across his mouth. "It is show time."

0-0-0-0-0-

Raven sat in the main Titans room, sitting Indian style. She was hovering about 5 feet off the ground. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos," she repeated over and over. She felt total calmness. Until…

"Raven!" someone shouted. The celestial world around her disintegrated and she was once again in Titans tower. She opened her left eye, and saw Robin standing there. "What are you doing?" He asked curiously.

"Meditating. Do you need something?" she said shortly.

"Yeah. Have you seen Starfire?" he said softly.

"No," was all she said.

"Well, have you seen Cyborg or Beast Boy?" he said.

"My eyes are closed when I meditate Wonder Boy. I haven't seen anything. Bye," she said resuming her position and closing her eyes.

Robin abandoned his attempt to make any small talk with her. He had all ready known where they were. He just wanted to talk to her. She was always a loner. Sure, he had other friends, but he had always felt a little closer to Raven, since she was the only other one who had a little bit of common sense.

He soon walked away, and bumped into Cyborg's metal frame. Cyborg was carrying a huge wooden crate. Cyborg didn't see him, and kept walking

"MAIL CALL!" he shouted as loud as possible. Robin, who was standing in front of Cyborg, saw Raven yelp from surprise. He then saw her small frame hit the ground.

Cyborg dropped the crate as Beast Boy and Starfire joined them. He lifted the lid. What was inside made them think.

"Whoa," Robin said, pulling out a small puppet that looked exactly like him. He turned it around. It was perfect. With the spiky black hair, traffic light outfit, and defined mask, it looked exactly like him.

"They got all the detail right, right down to the last gadget," Cyborg said, as he looked at his. The red-lighted eye then sparked to life.

"'Hello Starfire!' Hello tiny wooden replica of Starfire!" Starfire said shaking her puppets hand.

"This puppet looks nothing like me. I am so much better looking!" Beast boy exclaimed madly.

"Yeah, and I'm Oprah Winfrey," Cyborg said stifling a laugh.

"Someone has a little too much time on their hands. These must have taken hours to make each one. Who are they from?" Raven asked.

"Not sure. All there was a note that said; "Enjoy them. You will be around them for a very long time." Cyborg said.

Beast boy shrugged, and he sent his puppet flying over to Cyborg's and knocked it upwards. They then began to smack each other's puppet's with there own. They had no idea how to actually make them move by using the handles, but they got their thrills with just smacking each other. Starfire laughed as she watched intently.

Robin looked smiling, as Raven groaned. She tossed hers back into the box before she walked away. Robin grabbed it as soon as she was gone. He pulled down the cloak hood, and looked at the face. Her expression read, "If you dare to speak to me, I will kick your ass so hard that you'll never be able to walk again". He knew Raven wasn't like that on the inside. So many people misjudged her that way, but he knew she was about so much more. He just had to get her to admit it.

0-0-0-0-0-

The rest of night went pretty calmly. They had no problems, and they later went to their normal pizza place. After eating, they watched The Day after Tomorrow on DVD. They soon bid each other good night, and headed to their rooms to go to sleep.

Raven had just unclasped her cloak when she heard a few powerful taps on her door. She sighed, and opened it, expecting to see Starfire. But it was actually Robin.

"Can I help you?" she said, slamming her door open the all the way. She couldn't register why Robin was giving her a strange look though. She looked down at herself.

"There. You've seen me without the cloak, and you now know that I have a girl's body. Happy now?" she bellowed.

"Um…" was all Robin got out.

"Was there something that you wanted, Robin?" she said in a softer tone this time.

"Well, there's something I have really wanted to talk to you about…" he said before he trailed off. He had no idea how to say it.

"Shoot," Raven said looking him in the eyes.

The thing is, is that I want to know why you don't spend that much time with us. I'm not saying you don't, don't get me wrong. But I just want to know why. I know that you aren't like they way people think about you," Robin said in a breathless rush.

Raven looked at him deeply. "The main reason is to protect you. If I was to ever show too much emotion in a short amount of time, something's bound to happen," she said. She stood up, and walked over towards the window. "I wouldn't be able to live with my self if I knew that I was the reason why one of you got hurt," she mumbled as she stared into the night life.

Robin walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Raven, I know you're not someone who opens up to people easily, so I thank you for opening up to me," he said softly with a warm smile on his face. Raven smiled and blushed, causing him to as well.

A tendril of black energy trailed out from Raven's mind and cracked the window. Robin looked over at Raven, who shrugged.

He smiled at her, as if telling her, "its okay". Raven smiled at him. She soon led him to the door, and said good night

He walked back to his room and climbed into his bed. He had dozed off for about ten minutes before he heard some rusting. He sat up, and looked around. Once he saw that nothing was out of the ordinary, he laid back down. But he heard it again, followed by an almost inaudible laugh. He sprang out of bed. But then, he heard his door shut. He ran out, and looked around in the hallway. It was pitch black, like it always was.

"Is someone out there? If this is a joke guys, you guys have really lost your touch," he said, hoping that Beast boy would pop out, say "Gotcha", and they'd all go back to bed. But no one did. He looked around. There was no one. He slowly backed up, trying to be as silent as possible. Then, he crashed into something that screamed. As he fell over, he yelled as well. As he pulled out his small light and flashed it over, he saw the face of Raven.

He let out a deep breath. "Have you heard…any strange noises?" he said nervously.

"I'm pretty positive I heard someone in room. I came out here, and heard you talking to yourself," she said. They stood facing each other until a neon green light flew past them. They looked over and saw Starfire standing there with a frown on her face. Her eyes were not the neon green that matched her starbolts, but an emerald green instead.

Robin looked over at Raven, who looked at Star extremely confused. But then Raven was hit in the back with the familiar blue sonic cannon.

"I believe we have a problem, Robin," she said as she pointed to where it came from. Robin gasped. The other three titans stood there with Starfire, their eyes all an emerald green, except of course for Cyborg's robotic one. Starfire flew towards Robin and Beast Boy, who was in dinosaur form, charged at Raven.

"Starfire, what are you doing?" Robin said, trying not to hurt her, but tried not to get killed himself. She soon hit him in the head, causing him to fall to the ground. He struggled to get up but she grabbed his shoulder, and threw him towards Cyborg, who kept on of his robotic arms around his chest. Robin fought him, but Cyborg kept hold.

Raven, on the other hand, didn't mind if she roughed Beast boy up a bit. But as she was using shields to protect herself, he spun around and hit her in the back, which sent her flying in the direction to Cyborg.

"We are so not best friends anymore," Robin muttered.

"Actually, they are not even your friends," a voice said from where Beast boy and Starfire stood. A small puppet in a red suit with black hair and a crown on walked out.

"Well, what are they then? Clones?" Raven mocked.

"No, they are my puppets. Theses are your friends," he said, holding up the marionettes that had been formatted to look like them.

Raven gasped. The Starfire puppet seemed to move. "Robin!" a muffled voice came calling out.

"RAVEN!" beast Boy shouted.

"Help us," Cyborg said muffled up.

"You better release them if you don't want me to shatter your sorry wooden ass," Robin said angrily.

"Sorry, but you're not the one who's in charge. You will never control me, but I will control you. With the Puppet King pulling the strings, the Titans shall rule the city for years." He said.

Starfire held up Robin's puppet, as did Beast Boy with Raven's. The Puppet King then held up a controller that looked like a puppet's handle. Soon, a blue dot, and a red dot began to glow. Raven and Robin then began to glow. Robin struggled weakly as he grabbed a bird-a-rang and threw it as hard as he possibly could at the controller before he passed out.

The controller was knocked out of his hands, and flew across the hall, landing on the ground with a thud. "No!" he shouted.

The blue and red dot relit up, and as they traveled towards Raven's and Robin's limp bodies, they pulled their essences out of the puppets. They then jumped into the bodies. As soon as Raven and Robin were awake, they ran as fast as they could. "Find them, make sure they do not escape," the Puppet King said to his puppets.

As they were running, Raven realized a grate underneath them. She slid it open, and grabbed onto Robin, pulling him in with her.

They held their breaths in the darkness until they were sure that the three had passed. "are you okay?" he asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You?" she said breathlessly.

"I'm fine too. Oh man, what are we going to do?" Robin said as Raven turned on a light. "We can't- holy crap," robin said. As he was talking, the light turned on, he found himself facing…well, himself.

"Robin?" Raven said. Raven's voice was coming from his body. He was scared to look at himself.

"Raven!" he exclaimed. As he looked down at himself, he felt his insides melt. He, indeed, was in the empath's body. His predictions were true.

"We…are in a shitload of trouble," Raven said. Robin agreed. They were trapped in each other's bodies.

0-0-0-0-0-

Still trying to deal with the fact that he was inside a girl's body, Robin walked with Raven down the street, trying to keep a low profile. The "Titans" had been sent to capture them.

"This sucks," was all Raven could say.

"You said it," Robin said angrily. A nearby streetlight soon exploded.

"Nice one," she said.

Robin was embarrassed, but he wouldn't let Raven know that. "That wasn't me. There was obviously a motion sensitive bomb attached to it," he said.

"Really? And why hadn't it exploded earlier today when the thousands of people walked by," Raven said, stopping in front, looking down at Robin. She was really enjoying the few extra inches.

"Well-er- that's not the point," Robin said, sending a mailbox up in black energy flames.

"Robin, I know that you have pride that bigger than the amount of hair gel you use. But…you can't get angry or embarrassed or even happy. My powers, like I told you last night, are driven by my emotions. So, if you feel more, the more power you unleash, got it?" she said.

"So this is what it feels like to be a short girl. Not something I'd like to remain to be," he said softly.

He saw Raven smile. "Yes, and this is what it feels like to be trapped in the body of a puny, egocentric jerk," she said, trying to rile Robin up so more stuff would explode. She knew it was bad, but she liked watching him get mad for some strange reason.

He nodded, but then stopped after he realized what she had just said. "Hey, that was mean!" he said.

"I know," Raven simply said.

Robin muttered something under his breath. "Uh oh, we've got company," Raven said, pulling him out of his thoughts. She was pointing into the sky, where Beast Boy was darting towards them in hawk-form.

Robin grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her towards the darkest alley. They then saw Cyborg and star looking in the other direction. They backed up into an alcove. "Okay, how do you work your…powers?" Robin said.

"Well, um, you have to look at something, and say those words while focusing on levitating it." Raven said, trying as best as she could to explain it. Robin looked at her like she had 17 and a half heads.

"Okay then," he said. He looked at a garbage can. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos?" he squeaked. But instead of lifting up the garbage can, he sent Raven flying up a half of a foot, and then dropping her.

"We are so doomed," Raven said. Robin screamed. All three had found them.

They were trapped. Raven was about to try and levitate something, but as soon as she saw her green gloved hands, she stopped. She felt down on Robin's belt. She just pulled something out, and threw it. The bo staff bounced around before Starfire grabbed it and picked it up.

"Okay, I have no idea how to use your thingies, and you can't use my powers. You can at least fly. Just say those words and think about flying," she said, grabbing onto his shoulders.

Robin took a deep breath in as he grabbed Raven's hand. he then shouted "AZERATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!" as loud as he possibly could. They soon shot up at least 60 miles an hour. All the time he heard Raven screaming.

"Oh my god. I'm flying! So this is what it's like? I could get used to this," he said.

"Okay, we got away…can we please stop?" raven said shakily.

"How?" Robin questioned.

"Look at the ground and imagine landing softly," she said.

He looked, but forgot the "landing softly" part. They soon found themselves in a pile of trash.

"Well, that worked nicely," Robin said happily.

Raven slipped her finger over his mouth

"Why?" he said angrily. She slammed her hand over his mouth. She pointed to a small opening in the trash pile. He looked, and saw a small green rat, searching through the bags.

She bit her lip as Robin began to breathe heavily. Soon the rat disappeared from sight. They then heard the voice of the Puppet King.

"We shall capture the other ones later. But now, it is time for our ceremony."

"What is this ceremony you speak of?" Starfire said angrily.

"Just a small spell that will destroy you and keep your bodies in this state forever," he said, bringing the puppets to eye level. He then began to laugh evilly before they left.

Raven soon removed her hand from Robin's mouth. "We have to do something," Robin said as he began to sit.

"What? Have me not know how the heck to use your gadgets, while your pride destroys us? Oh, and you are definitely the expert flyer," she muttered. She scowled as an aura of black energy surrounded Robin.

Robin was livid. "At least I can do something."

"Fine Bird Boy, teach me how to do it! Tell me all I need to know," she said, throwing her arms up in defeat.

"Well, I can at least teach you the basics, if of course, you tell me everything you can about yourself and the powers you posses," he said, shrugging. He could at least try to get something out of her.

Raven looked at him thoughtfully. "Okay, why not give it a try. But we'll have to hurry," she said.

"Um, Raven?" Robin said to her.

"Yeah?" she asked quietly.

He motioned down to their hands, which were still intertwined from flying. They both blushed as the pulled them away from each other.

Raven bit her lip. Usually, she would smack him for holding her hand that long, but she never realized they were still doing it. It had felt so right that they didn't notice it, and that was something that really scared her.

0-0-0-0-0-

Robin had just learned so much about her. She had gone through so much trouble with her people, being a demon and all. But little did he know that Raven was thinking the same thing about him. Raven knew Robin's parents died when he was a toddler, but it was much more painful than she thought it had been.

Anyway, Robin and Raven sat by the entrance behind a fairly large rock. Beast Boy stood guard as a greyhound.

"I guess they don't want an audience for this ceremony," Raven said. "Time to fly again. But remember, it'll work better if you slightly think of something happy instead of focusing the whole time," she said

Robin took a deep breath, and shut his eyes. Soon the ground was no longer beneath their feet. Robin pulled them onto the roof. "So, what was your happy thought?" Raven said, hand on her hip.

"I'll tell you if you tell me yours," she mocked.

"Um…I don't think you want to know mine," Raven said, looking at her feet.

"Well, mine was Paris Hilton in a bikini," he boasted.

"Ooh, you are so complex," she said sarcastically.

"Tell me yours. It might help me," Robin argued.

"Robin, I'm not telling you, and that's final." She said.

"Wow, when I thought you couldn't get any more stubborn and bitchy, you shock me," he groaned.

Raven stared at him. "What's your point?"

"My point is that I figured out why you always separate us from you. It's not because you're trying to protect us. It's because you don't know how to interact with people. You have no social skills. That's why you won't tell me. It's probably you envisioning yourself with friends, because you know you'll never have any," Robin said before he actually thought about what he was saying.

Raven looked at him. It really hurt her, but she didn't show it. All she did was raise her hand and smack him as hard as she could.

She then smirked, and walked away. Robin growled before he flew down to the ground. "I'll show her. I'll get in myself before her and take down the puppet king single handedly," he said as he jumped behind the rock that they had been behind before.

He leaned against it, and he closed his eyes. He thought of himself inside the building, and said "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos."

When he opened his eyes, he found himself inside the building towards the back. As he was walking, he began to think about his argument with Raven. After going over what he said to her in his mind, he realized what an arrogant jerk he had been.

"I guess I was a little overreacting with her. A little? Sheesh, I downright hurt her. After all that trying to get her to open up, I insult her and hurt her. What a great friend I am. I mean, if I was her and she said that to me, I know that I would definitely be devastated that one of my friends had just said that to me. I have to go, find her, and apologize," he said, trying to navigate his way around the theater.

Then, an eerie glow of blue light coming from the northward part of the building caught his eye. He stealthily walked over, and saw a cauldron like pot, bubbling with pale blue smoke.

He saw the Puppet King, Starfire, and Cyborg standing in front of it smiling. He scanned the area for Beast Boy, and saw Raven tied up in the chair. "Let me go," she squirmed.

"No. You are the leader of the titans, which means you have the most power over them. We need you to help us find the other titan," he said. "Besides, I want you to be here for the ceremony. Once I dump the puppets into this pot, your friends will be gone forever, leaving their bodies to me."

"Like I would help you find her," Raven scoffed, trying to sound more like Robin. She didn't want him to realize that she wasn't Robin.

"Oh, you will. If you don't help me find her, and Starfire finds her, she will kill the girl on the spot. So you wait there while we prepare for the ceremony, and once we're done, we'll have you find the girl," he said before he turned his back.

"Why should I help you? So what if that Starfire kills her? She'll just be locked in a puppet and killed while her body terrorizes the city. I know Raven, and she wouldn't want that," Raven said. She looked and met eyes with Robin. "I'd rather die than help you," she said defiantly.

He whipped back around. He grabbed her chin. "Where is she!" he shouted.

"I told you, I'm not telling you," she said angrily.

"Why? Is this girl a special someone?" he said mockingly.

"No. she's my best friend, and I would never…ever tell you were she is. You want to know why? Because she's my friend, and friends don't betray each other," she said.

"Enough of the act girl, I know you and the boy switched souls. I saw it, and you don't have a convincing boyish voice. Where is your leader hiding? Why won't you tell me where he is? Starfire heard your argument on the tower before she captured you. You're going to let him say those things to you and get away with it?" he said.

She stared him in the eyes hardly, and whispered, "Bite me."

Robin felt his guilt begin to overcome him. She was protecting him, after all he had done and said to her. He had to help her.

Robin gritted his teeth, and tried the dematerialization thing again. He ended up in a crouched position behind the chair Raven was tied in. He quickly untied the simple knot, and pulled the rope off. He motioned for Raven to follow him. She held up one finger, meaning one minute. She saw the controlled just sitting on the ground next to the puppets. The other four had no idea what she was doing, so she grabbed all of them and ran.

Robin and Raven then ran as fast and quietly as they could to a spot far from the cauldron.

"I got the controller, but I don't know how the hell you work it," She said. She then handed it to Robin.

"I-I think it has something to do with the different colored buttons. See, there are five. Five of us. I'm red, Star's yellow, Beast Boy is green, Cyborg is silver, and you are blue. So, let's see if it'll work," he said.

He then pointed it at himself, and pressed the red button. There was a flash of blue light, followed by one of red. When Robin reopened his eyes and looked down at himself, he was once again the Boy Wonder.

"So the button must help the soul to find its body. But doesn't the body have to be unoccupied?" He said.

He looked over, and saw Raven's body lying on the ground. His soul had left Raven's body vacant, but Raven soul, instead of going into her body, went in the controller. He ran his fingers over the controller. The small blue dot was lit up. He then aimed it at Raven's body and was about to press it when it was snatched out of his hands.

He looked over, and saw Starfire tossing it up and down in her hand. He pulled out his bird-a-rang that was connected to a string, and got it right back. He then pushed the yellow button, knowing that Starfire was the biggest threat out of the three "puppets".

Starfire's puppet lit up, and soon the yellow aura surrounded the body. "Robin!" she squealed.

"Not now. I've got to get rid of this thing and fast," he said. He saw Cyborg and Beast boy charging towards them. He pushed the sliver button, followed by the green.

Once the lights and aura were gone, they were so relieved to not be trapped anymore. "We need to find that dude to make sure he doesn't have anymore of these," Cyborg said.

"I do, which means you are out of luck," a voice said from behind them.

They turned around and saw the Puppet King standing there. He had a small smile on his face, like he knew a secret that no one else did.

"You all be my puppets again, just wait," he said as he held up one. It was Raven.

He then walked to the right. Raven stood there, her eyes green now. "Meet my newest puppet, the one who caused me so much aggravation the last few hours. I know she was inside your body. And yet, she tried so hard to protect you, even though she knew that all of you would die," he said.

"Robin, you and Raven switched souls?" Cyborg asked quietly.

"Yeah," was all Robin said..

Raven walked towards them. Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy had absolutely no idea what to do. If they hurt this Raven, they hurt the real Raven's body.

But Robin spoke up. "Take her down. Raven wouldn't want us to put ourselves in danger to protect her," he said softly. He wouldn't even make eye contact with them

"Robin, is there something bothering you?" Starfire asked politely.

"This is all my fault. If I hadn't been so worried about the threat you guys imposed as the body puppets and freed Raven's soul, this never would have happened. Raven was the one who helped me, even though she still had her normal personality. I hurt her so much when I said that stuff. And for a while, I thought it was impossible to hurt Raven emotionally. She made me realize how much trouble she goes through everyday," he said.

"Um, I know your doing your soul-searching and everything. But we have two major problems. Number one, Raven's body is gone. Number two, the Puppet dude is gone as well, along with his controller and Raven," Cyborg said.

When Robin heard this, he just started to run towards where the pot had been. He had to get there in time.

He reached it, and saw the puppet king about to drop Raven into it. He tried to run, but the Raven body puppet stood in front of him. "Sorry about this Raven," as he did a side swipe kick, knocking her off her feet and onto the ground.

He then ran towards the Puppet King, who had seemed to be moving in slow motion in Robin's eyes.

Robin started to run as the Puppet King let go of the puppet handle. Robin quickly jumped over the pot and grabbed the strings. Once he did, he pulled the controlled out of his belt loop. "I hope this works," he prayed, as he saw Raven coming towards him.

He let go of it, even though the Puppet King desperately tried to catch it. It soon dropped in.

A _fffzzzz_ sound filled the air. Sparks shot out of the cauldron. Soon, a blue light shot out and headed straight into raven.

Soon the green eyes were gone. She looked around, before her knees buckled and she collapsed into Robin's arms.

"Is she alright?" Cyborg asked, followed by Starfire.

"She just a little shocked. Where is the Puppet King?" Robin asked.

"Looks like Puppet dude got a taste of his own medicine," Beast Boy said, holding up a limp puppet.

Robin looked down at Raven with a small smile on his face before he looked at the rest of the team. "Let's go home," he said.

0-0-0-0-0

When they returned home, it was about 8:30 in the morning. Robin put Raven into her room. He then headed to his room, where he fell asleep.

Around 3:30, he woke up to knocking on his door. He sleepily walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Raven standing there, somewhat smiling.

"Oh, hey Raven," he said.

"Um, hi. Did I-uh-wake you?" she said.

"Why would you say that?" Robin said, trying to hide his yawns.

"Well, you're yawning like mad, your clothes are twisted all around our body, and your hair looks like a rug. Sorry I woke you up. I need to talk to you, though," Raven said.

Robin tried to wake himself up the best he could. "About what?" he said.

"Many things. Mainly? I may seem a little out there when I say this, but I have feeling that you as well are feeling it as well. I need to talk to you about…us," she said blushing.

Robin felt his cheeks redden and warm up. He had thought about that ever since he saw Raven trying to make sure that the Puppet King didn't find him. It just sparked something in him; something he hadn't felt since that night that he saved Starfire from being kidnapped from the alien police. And in the pit of his stomach, he was pretty sure it was love.

"Please, talk to me," she said. "By you standing there mouth agape makes me feel more like an idiot that I all ready do."

"I…um…well, yeah. Yes, I have been having strange feelings for you," he muttered.

She smiled. "Robin, the first thing I want to sat…is thank you. Thank you for saving me. After all those things I said about not being able to control yourself, and being Mr. Pride Boy, you still saved me," she said.

Robin couldn't stop himself. He placed his two hands on her face, and brought her face closer to his until their lips met.

Once they finished, she stared back at him, blushing more than she ever had before. As he pulled her into his room, he asked her, "Was this your happy thought?" She looked up and him, with a devious grin on her face.

0-0-0-0-0-

(sigh). I thought that was kind of cute. I left the rest to your own imagination. It may have been really different than the episode, but I thought that it really helped the plot move along. So, I hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think. It makes me happy.


End file.
